


Breath Of Life

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Aliens, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is sucking the life out of people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath Of Life

**Title: Breath Of Life**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Gwen. Owen. Toshiko.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Something is sucking the life out of people.  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: NC17  
  
A/N This kinda got away from me and took me a week to write and ended up a lot longer than intended!

Ianto was lying on his bed, his hands clutching at the bottom sheet as his back arched off the mattress and his breath coming is short fast pants as Jack's mouth sucked his cock deep into his throat. He moaned loudly as Jack's hand moved between his legs and teased the tight hole between his buttocks, losing all control as Jack slipped the tip of one finger inside him, his come spilling hard and fast down Jack's throat.

Ianto collapsed back on the bed as his phone rang, not his mobile as they had both switched them off, but his home phone. He looked at his watch, one in the morning give or take a few minutes. As he reached for the phone extension next to his bed Jack released his softening cock and slid up his body, capturing his mouth in a deep kiss before he could speak into the phones handset. 

'Hello? Ianto, are you there?' A voice invaded his eardrums.

'Mmmmmm.' Ianto mumbled into Jack's mouth, not wanting to break the kiss.

'Ianto, oy tea boy, you okay?' 

Ianto pushed Jack away reluctantly. 'I'm fine Owen.' He couldn't keep the breathlessness out of his voice. 'What do you want?'

'My, you sound like you've been running a marathon mate?'

'Nope.' Ianto was desperately trying to control his breathing as Jack nipped on his nipples.

'Oh my god, you got lucky didn't you, you got a girl there, bloody hell.'

'No girl here. Get to the point.' Ianto bit his lip as he tried not to groan out loud as Jack bit down on his neck.

'Something strange needs checking out in the park, Andy called Gwen, reckons it's one of our spooky do's.'

'Fine, I'll be there in ten.'

'Don't you need time to finish shagging first?' Ianto could hear the smirk in Owens voice.

'I don't remember saying I was.' Ianto replied as he felt lubricated fingers slipping inside his arse again.

'Oh shit, I just caught you wanking didn't I? Fuck.'

'All I said was a didn't have a girl here.' Ianto laughed in an attempt to stop himself calling out in pleasure as Jack's fingers brushed repeatedly over his prostate. 

'What do you ... okay, too much information. Any idea where Jack is, his phones off?'

'I might do.' Ianto replied as Jack pushed his cock slowly inside him.

'Well find him and tell him to get the fuck here.'

'With pleasure.' Ianto replied cut the call as Jack began pounding into his arse.

A few minutes later a sated Jack collapsed onto Ianto's body, kissing his chest lightly as he waited for his heart rate a breathing returned to normal then tilted his head up to look at Ianto.

'Was that Owen?'

'Yep, some problem in the park, wants us to met them there.'

'You told him I was here?' Jack asked surprised, he hadn't been taking much notice of the conversation.

'Nope, but I said I knew where to find you.' Ianto grinned down at him.

'I hope you didn't add that I was up your arse?'

Ianto chuckled. 'None of his business.'

Jack could see his lovers face turning a shade deeper in the moonlight that was streaming through the open curtains. He moved up the bed and kissed Ianto deeply before moving off his body and sitting on the edge of the bed.

'We should clean up and go then.' Jack said as he searched the floor for his briefs.

Ianto climbed off the bed and headed for the bathroom butt naked, knowing he was being watched by Jack. Jack stood up and followed him.

'Room in that shower for two? It'll be quicker.'

'Only if you keep your hands to yourself.' Ianto slapped a hand away that was stroking over the curve of his arse and turned the shower on.

Jack held his hands up in surrender. 'Okay, but I can't promise anything.'

Ianto rolled his eyes and got under the water, Jack close behind him. He handed Jack the shower gel after squeezing a liberal amount into his own hand and began cleaning himself up, Jack followed suit, pout on his face as Ianto gave him a look that told him not to bother even trying. When they were finally dressed Ianto turned his mobile on to find a text from Owen.

'Where the hell are you and have you found Jack?'

Ianto grinned and text back. 'Took longer than I thought to find Jack, be there soon.' And presses send.

Jack turned his phone on and found one asking where the hell he was as well, he ignored it and shoved the phone back in his pocket. Leaving Ianto's flat they used his car to drive to the park, the SUV was parked outside the main entrance, they parked behind it, grabbed a couple of torches and headed in.

Judging by the beams of the torches and the police floodlight they could see about two hundred yards away that was where they needed to be, they reached their destination a few minutes later.

'Where the fuck have you two been?' Gwen shouted as they came into view.

'None of your goddam business.' Jack smirked.

'Well tea boy here was shagging ... someone when I called, that I do know.' Ianto was glad of the dim light as he felt his face colour for the second time that night.

'Leave him alone.' Toshiko told Owen.

'Right, down to business.' Jack said, changing the subject. 'What we got here?'

'Two bodies, human. They look like they've been dead a hundred years, skin like paper stretched over bones but judging by their dress they didn't start tonight in that condition.'

Jack moved to take a closer look. 'Looks like they've been drained of life.' He frowned.

'Exactly what I said.' Said Toshiko.

'Can we move them without them turning to dust?'

'Maybe, if we're careful.' Owen replied.

'Gwen, Ianto go and get the body bags from the SUV.'

'Sure.' Gwen told him, heading towards the park entrance, Ianto followed her, jogging slightly to catch up the few steps she had on him.

By the time they got back to the site Jack had got rid of the police, with utmost care they managed to move the bodies into the body bags without causing too much damage and carefully carried them back to the car between four of them, Jack rushed ahead and unlocked the SUV with the spare keys he always carried.

They lay them across the back seat, meaning there was only room in the SUV for two, Owen and Gwen took it and Toshiko went with Jack and Ianto in Ianto's car as they followed it back to the hub. Toshiko happened to glance in the rear view mirror as they drove, not missing the glance that passed between Jack and Ianto and the way Jack's hand brushed Ianto's as he changed gear. 

She smiled to herself, she had a feeling she knew exactly who Ianto had been in bed with. She was going to keep that to herself, as Jack had told Owen, it was none of his business and if they wanted to keep this to themselves, which she had an inkling was more to them than convenient shagging then that was their prerogative. 

As soon as they reached the hub Jack became the boss again, Ianto took on his usual role of work colleague and they carried the bodies, or what was left of them through to the hub and down to the medical bay. They placed one on the autopsy table and the other on the floor by the wall, Owen put on a mask and unzipped the one of the table and a flurry of dust escaped as his opened the bag.

'Gwen, find out what you can about the bodies.' He handed her the wallet and handbag that had been found next to the bodies, both of which contained ID.

She took them wordlessly and headed for her workstation.

'Owen, run every test you can think of on them both, Tosh help him in whatever way you can.'

'Yes Boss.' Owen replied giving a mock salute.

'Sure.' Toshiko nodded slightly.

'Ianto, coffee please?'

'Consider it done.' Ianto headed for the small kitchenette.

'I'll be in my office.' Jack informed them all and headed out the medical bay.

Ianto put the mugs of steaming coffee on a tray and handed them out to the relevant person, then took his and Jack's up to Jack's office. He let his fingers linger on Jack's as he passed him his mug before lifting his own off the tray and sitting opposite him.

'Seen anything like this before?' Ianto asked.

'No, never, nothing in the computer archives either.'

'So, a new one even for Torchwood.'

'It would seem so, yeah.'

'Just have to wait and see what Owen comes up with. Anything I can do?' Ianto asked.

'Not really, could be a long wait, want to go home and get a few hours sleep?'

Ianto looked at his watch, it was already nearly five in the morning. 'No point now.'

'Sure? We had a bit of a workout earlier.' Jack grinned.

'I'll be fine, I can catch up with some stuff in the archives.'

'I'll give you a shout when we know something.' Jack told him as he stood to leave.

'Wait.' Jack told him, getting to his feet and moving around the desk.

'What?' Ianto asked, as he went to pick up empty mugs and tray.

'Just this.' Jack took the tray of mugs from Ianto's hand and placed it back on his desk then pulled Ianto close, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing him deeply, Ianto arms went around his neck as he leaned into Jack's embrace and kissed him back.

They parted a little breathlessly a few minutes later, Jack slapped Ianto lightly on the arse and told him he'd see him later and went back to his chair behind the desk intending to search the on-line archives again in case he had missed something. Ianto walked around the hub collecting the empty coffee mugs and washed them up in the kitchenettes sink before heading down into the archives.

When Owen appeared in Jack office a little over two hours later he didn't have much to tell.

'It's like everything was drained from their bodies, their very life force.'

'In what way?'

'No moisture of any kind, everything is like dust, in fact the skeleton is the only thing that hasn't disintegrated yet.'

'Damn. What the hell could cause this?'

'You tell me Jack.'

Jack shook his head. 'No idea.'

'Jack.' Gwen called from below.

Jack and Owen both headed down towards Gwen's workstation.

'Andy just called, another three bodies found, two down by the docks and another in the garden of an elderly ladies house out in Splott.'

'Right, Owen take Gwen and go and collect the bodies.'

'K.' Owen replied as he took off his white coat and picked up his jacket from the back of his chair, Gwen grabbed hers and they headed out through the cog door.

'Toshiko, scour the internet, see if you can find anything that resembles what's going on here.'

'Sure Jack.' She replied, heading for her own computer.

'Just going to fill Ianto in, back soon.' Jack told her as he jogged off towards the archives.

I bet you are, Toshiko thought, making herself giggle.

When Jack found Ianto he was deep in the archives, his jacket and tie discarded and his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Ianto was so engrossed in his work he didn't notice Jack approach so Jack lent against the wall and watched him for a while.

'Hey.' He said eventually, as he pushed himself from the fall and walked closer to him.

Ianto turned round and Jack was rewarded with a smile. 'Any news?' Ianto enquired.

'Not much, the bodies have been drained of all moisture but we have no idea what is causing it.'

'Something alien no doubt.'

'That's a given, but we have to find it first and there have been three more bodies discovered. Owen and Gwen are collecting them now.'

'How far apart were the bodies, think there might be more than one of whatevers causing this?' Ianto moved a little closer to Jack.

'Maybe, I don't know.'

Jack shuffled the last couple of inches towards Ianto and they slid their arms around each others waists loosely.

'They been gone long?' Ianto asked as he kissed Jack's neck.

'About thirty, maybe forty minutes.' Jack murmured as as shiver of pleasure swept through his body.

'And Toshiko?' 

'Scouring the internet for clues.'

'So we have time for a little of this.' Ianto pulled Jack closer and pressed his lips to Jack's softly.

Jack's hand slid to Ianto's crotch, his hand brushing over the fabric of his trousers as he felt a stirring beneath.

'Or even this.' Jack whispered in his ear before nipping the lobe.

'That might be pushing it.' Ianto replied as his captured Jack's mouth again.

Jack back Ianto up against the wall of the archives as they snogged frantically, Jack's hand was just slipping into the top of Ianto trousers when they were interrupted by a small cough. They broke apart to find Toshiko looking at them with a little smile on her face.

'I knew it!' She exclaimed.

Ianto pushed Jack off and straightened his clothes.

'Knew what?' Jack grinned.

'You two, your together, aren't you?'

'We might be.' Jack replied.

Toshiko squealed. 'You two are so cute.'

Ianto blushed a deep shade of pink. 'Keep this to yourself Tosh, please.'

'Secrets safe with me.' She smiled.

'What's up Tosh?' Jack asked, wondering why she had come down there.

'Oh, Gwen and Owen are back with the bodies, same state as the others and I found something you need to see on the internet.'

Ianto had put his tie on and rolled down his shirtsleeves and was slipping his jacket back on.

'Lead the way.' Jack told Toshiko.

It was a local news report from earlier that morning, there had been sightings of a strange glowing 'creature' around the areas where the bodies had been found. Reports said they looked human from the waist up but they were less solid as you looked down the rest of their 'bodies', but they did have legs and they glowed. 

'Sounds like we've found our culprit or culprits, we just need to track them down now.' Jack said. 'Good find Tosh.'

'Looks like they hunt at night.' Ianto interjected.

'Yeah, okay everyone assuming Ianto's right we need to go out tonight, as soon as it's dark.' Jack looked at his watch. 'So that approximately ten hours, I suggest you all get some rest and come back here for about 4pm, give us a few hours to decide who's going to search which area and what to do if we find them.'

They all nodded, they had all been on the go since one in the morning and it was now nearing 11pm, they were all thinking how grateful it was it was summer and it didn't get dark till late. Owen, Tosh and Gwen grabbed their jackets and headed out, they weren't going to argue with Jack's decision.

Jack turned to Ianto. 'You too.'

Ianto shrugged. 'I'll be fine.'

'No argument, home, you didn't get any sleep last night, I should know.' Jack chuckled.

'Come with me?'

'Then you wouldn't get any sleep.'

'Fine.' Ianto sulked.

'What if I come and wake you up, like a human alarm clock at about 3pm?'

'Oh yeah.' Ianto sighed and kissed Jack hard on the lips.

Jack pushed him off laughing. 'Go, now.'

Ianto walked slowly across the hub, knowing Jack was watching his every step till he reached the cog door. Then he made his way to his car and drove home, wondering if he would actually be able to sleep with the promise Jack had made on his mind.

Time seemed to go very slowly for Jack as he waited till it was time to go to Ianto's to wake him, when the clock finally showed it was quarter to three he picked up the keys to the SUV and ran through the hub.

Arriving at Ianto's flat he let himself in and closed the door quietly, hung his coat in the hall and took off his boots before heading straight for Ianto's bedroom. The door was slightly ajar, Jack pushed it wide open and smiled at the sight in front of him.

Ianto was fast asleep, snoring softly and curled up into a ball on his right hand side. The duvet covering his hips, but barely. Jack quickly and quietly stripped off his clothes and carefully got in the bed behind him. 

Ianto stirred slightly but didn't wake as Jack spooned against his back, he took a few moments to breath in Ianto scent before kissing him softly on the back of the neck. Ianto didn't stir so Jack began nibbling instead, barely catching Ianto's skin between his teeth but it was enough to make Ianto turn over and his eyes to flutter open.

'Hey.' Jack smiled. 'You're alarm clock is here.'

'I must say, it's much nicer than my normal one.' Ianto murmured half asleep.

'It gets better too.' Jack replied as he started nibbling on the front of Ianto's neck making Ianto moan softly.

'Can I go back to sleep?' Ianto mumbled teasingly.

'If ya want, but I'm still having you.' Jack chuckled softly.

'Okay, I submit.' Ianto pulled Jack's mouth to his and kissed him deeply.

'You give in way too easily.' Jack told him breathlessly.

'You're addictive.'

'Like coffee?'

'Worse.'

Jack grinned. 'I'll take that as a compliment.'

'Can we shut up and fuck now?'

'Sure.'

Jack kissed Ianto, his tongue slipping straight into the younger man's open and willing mouth as his hand threaded through the hairs on his chest, searching out a nipple and rubbing his thumb over it, feeling it hardening under his touch as Ianto's hand stroked the curve of his arse.

Ianto pushed Jack on his back and slid down his body, teasing Jack's already hard cock with his tongue, swirling it around the head before dipping the tip into the leaking slit making Jack gasp loudly. 

Ianto reached for the lube under the pillow and coated his fingers, then slowly stroked the tight muscles of Jack's arsehole as Jack tangled his fingers in Ianto's hair moaning and gasping loudly as he did so. As he felt them relax he slid a finger inside Jack, finding his prostate and sending ripples of pleasure through his lovers body.

'Not going to last.' Jack told him. 'Need you in me, fucking me hard.'

Ianto continued using his finger inside Jack as he released Jack's cock from his mouth.

'What now?' Ianto smirked.

'Now!' Jack growled.

Ianto slid his finger from Jack's arse. 'On your knees.' He told him.

Jack rolled over and then got up on all fours, Ianto slapped his right bum cheek hard enough to sting making Jack gasp. 'Please.'

Ianto reached for the lube again and coated his own cock, then slid two fingers inside Jack's arse.

'No, need you now, your cock deep inside me.' Jack was almost begging now.

'You're not ready.'

'Don't care, do it.'

'Okay.'

Ianto lined his cock up with Jack's arse and pushed in slowly and carefully, not missing the quiet hiss Jack let out.

'You okay?'

'Yeah.' Jack panted. 'Move.'

Ianto put his hands on Jack's hips and started thrusting slowly but deeply into Jack, savouring the tightness of Jack's arse around his cock, knowing he wasn't going to last long. Jack lowered his chest down lower to the bed so he could move an arm and wrap his hand around his own cock, pumping it in time with Ianto's thrusts.

As Ianto's thrusts got faster and more erratic so did Jack's hand, Ianto was pounding hard into him now as Jack tensed briefly before coming over his hand and the bedding below, as Jack's arse contracted through his orgasm Ianto was sent flying over the edge and one deep thrust later he came inside Jack, falling against him and causing them both to collapse on the bed.

They were both panting and recovering from their orgasms when Jack's mobile rang.

'Shit.' He mumbled.

Ianto slid his cock from Jack and moved off him so Jack could locate his phone, which was in his trouser pocket. He looked at the display and groaned then flipped it open.

'Gwen.' He answered, do his best to not sound like he'd just been having sex.

'You okay Jack?'

'Yeah, what's up?'

'Andy called again, some hikers stumbled across what seems to be a spacecraft crashed in the Breacon Beacons, maybe it belongs to our murdering aliens.'

'Okay, you and Owen go and check that out, I'll pick up Ianto and Tosh and procede with the earlier plan of trying to find them. Keep me informed.'

'Sure Jack. Bye.'

Jack closed his phone. Looks like they've found their space ship, in the Breacon Beacons.'

Ianto visibly shuddered.

'Don't worry, we're not going there, Gwen and Owen are checking it out.'

'I don't think I can ever face that place again.' He told Jack, getting off the bed and locating his clothes.

'Understandable.' Jack kissed him softly and then went back to dressing.

When they were both dressed Jack called Toshiko to find out if she was still at home or had left for the hub, she was still home so he told her he and Ianto would be picking her up. He missed her giggle as they ended the call and they collected her a few minutes later.

'So, where do we start?' Ianto enquired as they left Toshiko's flat.

'Park? Then head over to the Docks if we don't have any joy, and if we're really getting desperate, Splott!'

'They could go somewhere completely different.' Tosh rationalised.

'Yeah, but we'll sick to where they have been for now.' Jack replied.

'You said they, you really think it's more than one?' Ianto asked.

'It's possible, so we'll assume it is for now.'

'Jack.' Owen's voice came over his comm.

'What you found?'

'Spacecraft, two thirds buried in the ground from our estimation. Defiantly crashed, I don't think it came through the rift, it flew here from wherever it came from.'

'Any signs of life?'

'Not that we can detect from out here, we're gonna try and get in it.'

'Be careful.'

'That's a given.'

'Let me know what you find, as soon as you find it.' Jack cut the communication.

'Right, lets find these alien bastards.' Jack said to the others as he put his foot down and headed for the park.

Dusk was falling as they entered the main entrance of the park, torches in hands for when it became dark looked about not sure where to start.

'Right, I think we need to stick together, they managed to kill two people so being alone not the best idea.' Jack told them.

'Agreed.' Ianto replied as Tosh nodded, pulled her coat tighter around her body as if cold.

They circled the park, keeping to the edges as they scoured every inch with their eyes as they did. By the time they had done a full circuit it was dark and cold and they hadn't found a thing.

'They could be anywhere.' Ianto moaned, frustration clear in his voice.

'Yeah, right lets get back to the SUV, Tosh get on the police channels and see of there have been any sightings or incidents so far this evening, we'll head for the docks unless something shows up.' Jack decided.

Once in the SUV Tosh started searching the police channels and computer systems for any new news with the on board computer, Ianto was driving Jack in the passenger seat. As they pulled to a stop near the docks Owen came back over the comms.

'Jack, we've got inside. Was easier than we imagined, just pushed a few panels until one slid open.'

'What did you find?'

'There's three, well I'd say coocoons, but they are like life support systems. Two of them are empty, the third as a body.'

'It's dead then? What does it look like?'

'Kinda humanoid, except the head is longer and narrower and I'd say it was around seven feet tall. It looks like those bodies we found, like skin stretched over bones. Maybe the others turned on it, we'll have to get it back to the hub for tests.'

'Right, we've found nothing yet.'

'Once we get this thing back to the hub we'll give you some help, the autopsy can wait till later, it's not going anywhere.'

There was a loud piercing scream from behind Owen, Gwen, he shot round and stopped, stunned for a moment.

'Owen what's happening? Was that Gwen? Owen?' Jack was yelling down the comms.

Owen came out shock, the thing from the coocoon was not as dead as he was lead to believe, it had Gwen, her eyes wide with fear as it seemed to be sucking the life from her, Owen could vaguely see something flowing from Gwen's open mouth to it's own. 

'Get off her you fucking piece of alien shit.' Owen yelled.

Pulling out his gun he aimed, scared he would shoot Gwen by accident he hesitated, but he could see Gwen losing the battle before his eyes. Taking a deep breath he aimed again as her eyes pleaded silently as him and fired. 

The bullet hit the creature right between the eyes, it seemed to give a look of shock and confusion before falling to the floor. Owen rushed over and caught Gwen before she hit the floor too.

'Thanks.' She said softly before she fainted.

It ignored him.

Owen became aware of shouting in his ear.

'Owen, what the fuck is going on, answer me dammit.' Jack yelled.

'The dead thing wasn't so dead, it attacked Gwen.'

'I heard the scream and then a gun shot, is it dead, is Gwen okay?'

'I got it in the head, and yes it's very dead now. Gwen's okay I think, her skin is looking very dry so I guess it was doing to her what it was doing to the others. She's fainted, as soon as we got some fluids into her, lots of fluids hopefully she'll be fine.'

'Does she need to go to hospital?' Jack asked concerned.

'No, I should be able to take care of her, I'm leaving now.'

'Okay, take care of her Owen.'

They cut their communications and Jack filled Ianto and Toshiko in with what had happened as Tosh found something on the police channels.

'Jack, sighting in the park, only a few minutes ago.'

'Damn, Ianto get us back there now.'

Ianto started the SUV and rammed it into gear, doing a fast three point turn he shot them off back in the direction of the park. When they got back the place was crawling with police and they couldn't miss the terrified teenager sat in one of the police cars wrapped in a blanket.

Jack spotted Andy among the throng and headed straight for him.

'Andy.'

'Oh you lot, what a surprise.' He said sarcastically.

'Gwen's hurt, one of these things did it to her.'

'She going to be okay?' Andy lost all his bravado.

'Yes, but we need to find the rest of them.'

'How many?'

'We think there's two on the lose, Owen killed the third.'

'Make it two then, we got a dead one here.'

'Positive it's dead, seems they are a little sneaky.'

'The girl in the car, she beat it's head in while it was attacking her boyfriend.'

'The boyfriend?'

'He didn't make it.'

'How did you know what was happening?'

'Guy walking his dog saw what he thought was a mugging and called 999.'

'He still here?'

'No, he was gone by the time we arrived.'

One of Andy's colleagues came over and gave Jack, Ianto and Tosh an odd look before talking to Andy in hushed tones and then ran off to one of the police cars.

'All go tonight, sighting in Splott.'

'Address?'

'I don't have that information, but I'm sure you can find it for yourselves.' He grinned, walking away.

Back at the SUV Tosh had it in less that a minute, this time they sped off with Jack driving. A neighbour had seen something strange in a garden and called the police, with what was going on they actually treated it as urgent.

'Torchwood.' Jack shouted at the nearest policeman. 'Where is it?'

'Cellar, they tricked it into the cellar somehow.'

'Right, lets go get us a murdering alien.' 

Jack marched into the house followed by Ianto and Toshiko, guns in hand. They encountered a group of officers and a couple who were obviously the occupants of the house in the hallway, standing by a closed door that obviously led to the cellar.

'Torchwood.' Jack stated again.

The officers moved back, taking the couple with them.

'All yours mate.' One of them told him.

'Does the cellar have a light?' Asked Tosh.

'Yes, switch on your left, just inside the door.' One of the couple answered.

Jack nodded and took the bolt in his fingers and slowly slid it open.

'Ready?' He asked Ianto and Toshiko.

'Yep.' Ianto replied, along with Toshiko's 'Yes.'

'Close it behind us.' Jack told no one in particular then pulled the door open and reached for the light switch. 

Once they were all walking down the cellar steps the door was pushed closed behind them, the walked down cautiously, thankful for the bright lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. They reached the bottom of the stairs, nothing obvious screamed out at them.

'Where the hell is it?' Asked Ianto quietly as there was an almost inaudible noise from behind a shelving unit.

'Mouse?' Toshiko suggested hopefully.

'Come on.' Jack gestured towards the noise with his gun and they followed.

As they began to move forward it floated out from behind the shelves, it didn't look dry like the bodies they had found, how Owen had described the one that attacked Gwen, but it didn't look like it was healthy either, mind you, they had no idea what they should look like.

There was a definitely glow coming from it, despite the harsh light of the light bulb. It seemed to be looking at them, as if it was deciding what to do. All three of them had their guns trained on it, not trusting it for an instant.

It seemed to be focusing on Toshiko, it swayed gently as if in a breeze as Toshiko seemed to be rooted to the spot. The ignoring the other two it rushed forwards towards her, their guns not phasing it at all. In the split second it took Jack and Ianto to change their position it was on her, Jack's boot made contact with what they assumed was it's stomach and it was enough to distract it and the three bullets Ianto fired in succession went straight into it's brain and it dropped dead at their feet.

They arrived back at the hub exhausted, they had arranged with the police to have the alien bodies. Retcon was given to the relevant people and they had set about cleaning up the events to their very best. They found Gwen awake in the medical bay and a saline drip feeding fluid into her body.

'How's she doing?' Jack asked Owen.

'She's okay, should be completely back to normal by the morning.'

'You okay caring for her, or do you want one of us to take over?' Jack needed to know.

'No problem, I can stay with her.'

Jack moved over to Gwen and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 'How you feeling?'

'Better, I thought I was a goner for a minute there though.'

'We're all glad you're not.' Jack told her before turning to Toshiko and Ianto.

'Tosh, home, get some rest.'

'Thanks Jack.' She hadn't even taken her coat off, she picked up her hand bag and headed straight out.

'Ianto, you too, but first I need a word.'

Ianto followed him out the medical bay.

'Want some company?' Jack asked him quietly, smiling.

'I really should get some sleep.' Ianto smirked.

'Who needs sleep when you could have me?' Jack pouted.

'True, Sir.' Ianto put an emphasis on the second word, knowing the effect it had on Jack.

'Home Mr Jones, warm that bed up for me.' 

Jack sneaked a kiss while no one was looking and ushered Ianto towards the door. Tomorrow they'd deal with the dead aliens, they were going anywhere. After looking busy and checking on Gwen and Owen a couple of time Jack finally made an excuse to leave the hub and headed for Ianto's flat with a smile on his face.

The End.  



End file.
